Skateboards include a steering mechanism known as trucks. Trucks are mounted on the underside of a skateboard deck, one in the front and one in the rear. Each truck has a pair of wheels attached thereto at respective ends of an axle of the truck. The truck provides support of the wheels, as well as the steering mechanism for the wheels depending upon the pressure exerted to the top of the skateboard deck. There is a need to be able to replace hangers used on skateboard trucks when such hangers become worn or if the user desires to change the characteristics of the skateboard by changing the length of the hangers.